Esperanza
by Kaka Supp
Summary: Las piedras sagradas son el principal símbolo del mundo espiritual que Dios creó y mandó a resguardar en Trigger como el mayor secreto, sin embargo el rey de Idolish Seven descubrió tal detalle a lo cual dictaminó de inmediato con otros monarcas. Estos con envidia y rencor arrojaron a Trigger a un destino sin saber que pronto sus actos egoístas saldrían a la luz.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la franquicia Idolish Seven no son de mi propiedad, es un juego japonés desarrollado y publicado por Bandai Namco Entertainment con colaboración musical de Lantin para plataformas Andorid e iOS.

* * *

 **Recordatorio:** Los capítulos serán publicados con calma y algo extendido en palabras, espero no abandonarlo como mis antiguos proyectos, ay.

¡Este es un regalo para Laura! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, enana! 2+1

 **Advertencia:** el contenido es BL (BOY'S LOVE) | **Principal:** Tenn Kujou x Riku Nanase & Sogo Osaka x Tsunashi Ryuunosuke | **Leve:** Riku Nanase x Iori Izumi & Gaku Yaotome x Tenn Kujou.

 ** _Kaka Supp._**

* * *

 **Esperanza  
Episodio: 08 de julio. **

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

Las piedras sagradas han representado simbólicamente la protección del mundo espiritual desde su creación a pesar de la biosfera distintiva de cada región, tanto así que no había peligro absoluto si alguna criatura salía a tales horas de la noche, realmente se podía disfrutar de la paz que una vez fue derrocada cuando Trigger clausuró el tratado establecido con Idolish Seven tiempo atrás por la increíble amistad entre los príncipes.

Trigger era un país armónico y el más emblemático del continente en cuanto a belleza de sus habitantes e inteligencia se refería, varios reinados decían que estaban bendecidos por la mano de Dios pero la creencia comenzó a decaer de manera excesiva con la presencia de Idolish Seven abrumando la realidad de todo aquel que parecía desconocer de tantas situaciones de la vida como la existencia de las piedras sagradas en Trigger.

¿Y qué son precisamente las piedras sagradas?

Son las máximas creaciones del mismísimo Dios que dejó cargo al primer príncipe que tuvo el reinado de Trigger en el mundo espiritual como armamento que serán usadas en un futuro próximo contra la Orden Negra: secta bajo control del enemigo de Dios, Satanás, que piensa en su beneficio propio y no le interesa deshacerse de los suyos si eso significa obtener poder a través de asesinar a cualquiera que se le atraviese.

Aun así tras aquella declaración por el rey Sousuke Yaotome de Trigger con el propósito de apaciguar la inquietud y el miedo de los reinos, especialmente sus súbditos, al descubrir el posible catástrofe que enfrentarían gracias a la difamación por parte de Idolish Seven, más de uno se molestó debido al descaro del monarca de ocultar los hechos.

A partir de ahí la confianza que se tenía dirigida a Trigger se agrietaba lentamente, hasta que una noche el equilibrio del mundo espiritual se corrompió por múltiples ataques de los reinos ajenos hacia éste como impotencia de arrebatar el legado de Dios a los malnacidos egoístas que se rehusaban en compartirlo.

Pero estaban en un pensamiento erróneo, Trigger sí distribuyó de manera equitativa la fuerza de las piedras sagradas a las regiones sin recibir nada a cambio, se suponía que nadie debía saber de los artilugios místicos, no obstante el rey Otoharu Takanashi de Idolish Seven se enteró por fuentes que no tienen explicación todavía.

Desde la semana del escándalo se solicitó las presencias de los monarcas a una asamblea donde iban a dictar el paradero nuevo de las piedras sagradas, desconfiando plenamente e ignorando las protestas de Sousuke Yaotome al respecto, afirmando que ningún otro era capaz de prevalecer correctamente el poder que Dios le asignó a su antepasado.

La ubicación que decidieron le pertenecía a Idolish Seven, alegando una _Era Dorada_ en la cual se proporcionaría un castigo severo a Trigger por su osadía. Entonces la amistad de Sousuke Yaotome con Otoharu Takanashi, amigos de la infancia, se desmoronó.

Los meses continuaron a plazo largo para los habitantes de Trigger que tenían estrictamente prohibido salir de sus alrededores, incluso al rey lo habían encerrados en la torre más alta de su castillo hasta cumplir su condena. La mayoría se cuestionaba las acciones de Sousuke-sama al no intentar solucionar el problema con otros métodos, pero la respuesta llegó a sus oídos a las semanas de su encarcelamiento el compromiso de la antigua prometida de su monarca con Otoharu Takanashi.

El corazón de Sousuke Yaotome ya no sentía más emocionalmente.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró entre lágrimas, estrujando una rosa con espinas en su mano.

¿Acaso _ella_ lo dejó de amar por lo ocurrido? ¿Prefirió los besos de Takanashi? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Le arrebató TODO!

—Prepárate Takanashi —dijo naturalmente irracional, riendo espontaneo al apretar la rosa. Su mano empezaba a llenarse de sangre debido a las espinas encajándose en la piel —. Ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra, probarás peor sufrimiento y quizá el postre… la muerte.

 **…**

La boda real de Otoharu Takanashi se celebró durante un mes entero, las felicitaciones y los regalos no dejaban de parar.

Los monarcas de los reinos aplaudieron, entregando sus más puras bendiciones a la célebre pareja.

La noche de la luna de miel Takanashi no durmió.

Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Destruyó a su mejor amigo por órdenes superiores.

Sousuke no lo perdonará.

Primero muerto que dar perdón.

Y más ahora que le quitó lo más apreciado; su prometida.

La pelea del siglo plasmó huella en la historia del mundo espiritual. Los libros de textos que surgieron como educativos para los niños sólo narraban la parte donde la injusticia disfrazada de justicia se impartió, derrotando al malvado rey Sousuke Yaotome en conjunto de su gente enferma que deseaba eliminar a Idolish Seven, los nuevos bendecidos por la mano de Dios.

Salvando a su vez a la pobre antigua prometida de las garras del mismísimo Sousuke.

 _Todo era mentira._

 _Los hechos verdaderos fueron remplazados._

La población de Idolish Seven exigía a gritos sacrificar a Trigger por el bien del mundo espiritual, ya no eran aptos para permanecer con vida.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Todo se perdió.

La Orden Negra atacó.

 **…**

 **08 de Julio.**

— ¡Tenn-nii! —gritó un niño pelirrojo a unos cuantos metros más lejos de otro infante caminando a paso normal, escalando rápido una pequeña colina, alzando su mano en intención de proclamar urgencia porque pronto iniciaría el atardecer.

Tomó alrededor de un par de segundos para que Tenn finalmente llegara, mantenía su respiración intacta al contrario de Riku, éste jadeaba y parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

—Riku —lo llamó tras alargar un suspiro —. ¡Ten más cuidado! —el regaño era súbitamente combinado con preocupación visible, sin importar el tono empleado en su exclamación, colocó su palma en el torso del menor.

—Estoy bien —articuló guiñando su párpado, provocando una risa leve como el cantar de un pájaro bebé en Tenn.

Hasta un tenue rubor se instaló en las mejillas del mayor.

Los dos hermanos optaron en sentarse en la plataforma rocosa mientras veían atentamente el sol bajando entre las montañas. Un paraíso digno de ser visto en compañía.

—Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, Tenn-nii.

—Lo es, Riku.

Para los ojos de Tenn Nanase es un momento especial donde comparte junto a su mellizo, no siempre la oportunidad se presenta como ésta vez de tener a Riku a su lado debido a los tubos bronquiales débiles de su hermano, por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo está hospitalizado y las pocas veces en las que tiene supuesta libertad, tiene estrictamente prohibido salir.

¿Y cómo era posible que Riku esté en el exterior y no encerrado? El señor y la señora Nanase salieron por asuntos importantes que deben atender en nombre del rey Takanashi.

Incluso los médicos han reportado que pronto el cuerpo de Riku no resistirá. Necesita un milagro enorme para sobrevivir ante el colapso que pronto sufrirá si continua esforzándose.

—Tenn-nii —en afán dulce curveó sus labios conforme ejercía el movimiento de cambiar posición, se postró atrás —. ¿Soy una carga? —pudo distinguir algo distinto transmitiéndose en la voz de Riku.

Riku está emocionalmente destrozado.

— ¿Qué…?

Inhaló y exhaló.

— ¿Qué dices? —le correspondió a la brava, girando de pronto a modo de verlo directamente a los ojos —. ¡Claro que no! —expresó sin rodeo alguno, abrazando a Riku inmediatamente.

—Papá lo dijo esta mañana cuando saliste con mamá al campo —complementó —. Mamá está de acuerdo al respecto de mi salud, soy el hijo indeseado que será nada en este mundo.

¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre al desgraciado de su padre decir tal vil comentario a un niño de ocho años?

¡No lo puede creer! ¡Y más de su madre!

Los sollozos de Riku repusieron al minuto cuando la inercia de Tenn por acercarlo más a su cuerpo y confrontar la situación lamentable adaptando un beso en la sien prosiguió a demostrarse.

—Pase lo que pase… —abarcó la espalda de Riku contra sus brazos, apoyando el mentón sobre el foráneo hombro —. Estaré aquí.

— ¿En serio? —esperanza, eso identificó Tenn, se notaba en su mirada.

—Riku.

Llamarlo por su nombre con ternura atrajo seguridad ante las dudas hirientes de su hermano.

Riku es un niño de ocho años que al día siguiente tendrá nueve, debe crecer en un ambiente sano y no en uno que involucre estúpidos comentarios.

Un segundo pasó…

… y luego pasos se escucharon.

— ¡Qué delicia! —exclamó un extraño hombre de apariencia andrógina, poseía hebras rosadas y de porte elegante, aproximándose al recinto de la colina, debatiendo misterio en la mirada de los niños.

Tenn había confundido al desconocido con una mujer exótica debido a su físico peculiar pero Riku reconoció las facciones masculinas en aquel sujeto tan perfectamente.

 _¿Por qué?_

—Buenas noches —saludó cortésmente —. Soy Kaoru Anesagi, un viajero de Trigger.

— ¿Trigger? ¿Ese reino maldito? —susurra con intriga Tenn, pensando si era una mentira mal creada.

Los habitantes de Trigger están muertos, según informes.

Después de las acciones de Sousuke Yaotome la condena se triplicó por intento fallido de asesinato al monarca de Idolish Seven por venganza.

 _Mentira._

La racionalidad de Yaotome se esfumó, nada ni nadie podía salvarlo de aquel oscuro agujero que cayó. Era demasiado tarde.

El mundo espiritual empeoró drásticamente porque su equilibrio caía en Trigger a pesar de trasladar la ubicación de las piedras sagradas a Idolish Seven.

Trigger ocupaba sin duda alguna el balance, pero es una pena que los demás no comprendían ese punto, estaban cegados por la envidia.

Desde entonces están encerrados bajo un conjuro mágico el cual supuestamente nadie puede salir o entrar.

—Tenn-nii —apresuró a decir Riku en escalofríos, el sabor del peligro albergó su paladar y las intenciones de retirarse se veían inexistentes.

La presencia del recién llegado le daba dolor estomacal.

Y más cuando anunció su origen.

— ¿Qué hacen unos niños tan bonitos por acá? —y muy seriamente, intercalando preocupación falsa, interrogó.

—Atardecer —contestó respetuosamente Tenn —. De todos modos ya nos íbamos, si nos disculpa es hora de volver a nuestro hogar, mamá y papá deben estar preocupados.

— ¡S-sí! —con los nervios de punta añadió, cogiendo la mano de Tenn contra la suya como sinónimo de calmarse.

— ¿Tan rápido se van? —los detiene él —. Acabo de llegar, ¿No me darían un tour por el lugar?

Tenn negó.

—Lo sentimos mucho.

—E-en otra ocasión… —sonrió nervioso Riku.

Dispuestos en retirarse puesto que era tarde y tal vez sus padres estaban buscándolos, pasaron justamente a un lado de Kaoru.

Y de pronto la mano de Riku se zafó de la suya.

— ¡Tenn-nii! —alzó su voz temblorosa.

Kaoru lo está asfixiando.

— ¡Suéltalo! —su expresión opacó angustia al ver cómo el rostro de Riku adquiría un color distinto al propio por falta de oxígeno.

¿Cómo se suponía que habían llegado a esto?

Si no hace algo y pronto Riku morirá en manos del afeminado.

Y Riku no merece morir.

Riku merece vivir.

Riku merece disfrutar el atardecer las veces que quisiera repetir.

Riku merece una vida sin alguna enfermedad matándolo por cualquier esfuerzo mínimo.

Riku merece…

… todo lo bueno de este mundo.

— ¡Te dije que lo soltaras! —lo enfrentó, girando sobre sus talones y agarrando piedras que arrojó.

A pesar de los intentos fallidos de forcejear su liberación, la sonrisa del hijo menor de la familia Nanase yacía intacta.

Tenn mordió su labio inferior con fuerza e impotencia por el fracaso latente de no rescatar a Riku.

Dejó a un lado las piedras, enfocándose en una rama de madera que visualizó tarde. Era perfecta y filosa en la punta.

Se balanceó hacia él.

Habilitó la escapatoria de Riku justo en el oportuno momento de clavar aquella rama de madera en la pupila de Kaoru.

Riku cayó sobre sus rodillas y Tenn a un costado de él, ambos respiraban agitadamente pero más Riku.

Tenn se volvió a levantar, se había lastimado su brazo tras dejar caer todo su peso encima.

— ¡Estúpido mocoso! —el rugido adolorido retumbó el campo, despertando a más de uno de los pobladores de la región rural que apegaron susto al igual que los animales en la granja.

— ¡Escapa Riku!

Riku no se iba a ir de ahí sin su hermano con la probabilidad de volver a ser tomado de tal manera por el viajero de Trigger.

— ¡No me iré! —apretó los puños —. ¡Pase lo que pase… estaré aquí!

Las antorchas se divisaban y las voces de los hombres arribando. Kaoru chasqueó la lengua, no quiere más heridas en su cuerpo y causará peor escenario para su amado rey si no se larga pronto, sin embargo esto no se acaba con el mocoso ganador.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—Tú —tapó su ocular dañado con la palma de su mano, mientras la otra sujetó la cabellera rosa pálido de Tenn —. Te falta aprender respeto, niño sucio. Soy superior a ti.

— ¡Tenn-nii! —Riku siente miedo, retrocede en llanto.

¿Por qué sus piernas no avanzan? ¡Tenn-nii está en peligro por su culpa!

—Riku… —Era de esperarse, un simple niño no puede dar pelea a un monstruo que le dobla la fuerza.

Kaoru Anesagi no es humano.

Después de todo el rumor es cierto.

Los habitantes están muertos, ya no son humanos, son monstruos.

¿Cuándo llegará la ayuda?

Los dedos de Kaoru seguían aferrándose al cuero cabelludo, contemplando la expresión seria de Tenn aunque esté en aquella posición dolorosa. Anesagi quería escuchar suplicas de su agresor.

— ¿Algo que decir? —arrogante dijo.

—Púdrete —escupió.

Kaoru negó con furia.

—Estarás tan maldito como Trigger, querido. Tendrás que irte tarde o temprano de Idolish Seven por horroroso monstruo —dictó Kaoru Anesagi —. Es el precio que pagarás.

— ¡Tenn-nii…!

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Tenn no lo sabía, le costó percatarse de lo que pasó cuando un par de agujas afiladas perforaron la piel de su cuello.

¿Agujas? No.

¡Eran dientes!

— ¡A-ah! —gimió Tenn.

— ¡Rápido! —oyó decir de un pueblerino acercándose.

Kaoru succionó y degustó, lamiendo la sangre fresca brotando de los dos agujeros. Riku entró en completo shock.

— ¡Delicioso! —la rotunda expresión alegre regresó a él, como si nada de lo pasado hubiera ocurrido —. La sangre de este niño es exquisita… ¡¿A-acaso es…?! —antes de completar su oración y continuar con su cena, una ola de calor lo penetró.

Los pueblerinos del campo rodearon a Kaoru, portaban machetes y uno de ellos un libro peculiar conocido para el extraño de Idolish Seven. Una señora tomó a Riku entre sus brazos, seguía en shock y tardaría en volver a la realidad.

—Banri Ogami —dijo asqueado con la presencia del nombrado, sin soltar a un Tenn enrojecido.

Banri Ogami es conocido por ser la mano derecha de Otoharu Takanashi, un niño prodigio que nació en los barrios pobres de Idolish Seven, sin embargo gracias a su talento mágico sobresalió tanto que logró una posición primordial en el reino.

—Kaoru Anesagi —correspondió increíblemente calmado —. Fue difícil creerle a mi sentido pero aquí estás. Dime, ¿Qué te trae? ¿Los habitantes de Idolish Seven son merienda?

— ¿Te burlas? —sonó indignado —. He probado la sangre de algunos por aquí… —masajeó la mordida puesta en Tenn, ésta vez cuidando de no lastimarlo —. Pero ninguna tan deliciosa como la del niño. Sabe y huele rico.

Banri se removió inquieto desde su lugar.

La sospecha de Kaoru se comprobó.

—La sangre del ángel.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que ese niño porta la sangre del ángel? —a la defensiva preguntó.

—Es un ángel físicamente —suspiró encantado, depositando un casto beso en los labios del niño —. Llevaron al infierno a Trigger por ocultar la existencia de las piedras sagradas cuando ustedes, Idolish Seven, la presencia del ángel.

Banri apretó los puños sin decir nada.

— ¡Asqueroso! —dijo una señora.

—Banri-chan —ronroneó —. No fue ninguna coincidencia mi estancia por estos lugares. La piedra plateada brilló la semana pasada, el resurgimiento del ángel llegó y Trigger requiere ese poder.

— ¿Piedra plateada? —encarnó una ceja.

Las piedras sagradas son siete.

¿Existe una octava?

—Este _Tenn-nii_ no le queda mucho, ni siquiera tú puede auxiliar en esta problemática —hizo lo propio, reduciendo el contacto que tenía con Tenn en ese rato.

Tenn mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración anormal.

Un segundo beso, más lento y profundo, introduciendo su lengua a la cavidad bucal del menor se presenció.

Banri ahogó sus palabras al momento en que éste comenzó a dar el siguiente paso del ritual, abrió su libro y alzó la mano, dirigiendo verbos en dirección a Kaoru. Un campo oscuro cubrió el ataque y salvó a Anesagi.

— ¡Imposible! —gritó exaltado.

—Eres un solo aprendiz de la magia, Banri-chan —limpió el rastro de saliva de su labio. La herida de su ojo gustosamente sanó en tiempo record, debía ser por la sangre del enclenque —. Y si me lo permiten —dejó a Tenn como saco de papas en el piso —. Hora de retirarse —un chasquido de dedos y desapareció.

Banri a paso inseguro se acercó a Tenn, viéndolo desde arriba. Tragó grueso y alargó un suspiro.

Se repitió la tragedia de hace años atrás cuando un niño de Re: vale, Okinawa, desapareció tras ser lastimado de gravedad por un monstruo no identificado, según informes de una ligera población de ahí al llegar tarde a rescatarlo.

Pero ahora las incógnitas tenían respuestas.

Ese monstruo no identificado es Kaoru Anesagi.

Riku corrió una vez que se calmó gracias a la señora que lo recogió.

— ¡Tenn-nii! —imploró, despertando a Tenn.

—Riku… —sonrió gentilmente, en su estado tan deplorable no puede engañar a nadie y menos a su hermano abrazándolo en ápice cuidadoso, sintiendo cómo poco a poco los párpados empezaban a pesarle. Su cuello dolía, la sangre hervía y su corazón latía débil. También su visión se volvía borrosa.

— ¡E-estarás bien! —aseguró entre esperanzas rotas.

Pero nada de eso valía ahora.

— ¡Banri-sama! —llamó otra señora —. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Trigger volverá? ¿Estamos en peligro? ¿Qué le sucederá al niño?

—Llamaremos a Re: vale —dijo Banri pensativo, dando paso.

¿Re: vale? ¡¿El poderoso imperio?!

Probablemente la pelea del siglo nunca inició.


End file.
